Green Envy in Blue Pegasus
by Rhov
Summary: In Fairy Tail, it was easy for Laxus to hide the fact that he had no interest in women. So when the Raijinshuu join Blue Pegasus while Fairy Tail is disbanded, Laxus faces the greatest challenge ever: how to keep hiding the fact that he's gay when women flock around him, and how long can he keep his composure as he rages internally with envy any time a person flirts with Freed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: With the new gaiden, "Great Flash of Lightning," and some prompting from the Tumblr community, I decided to write this._

 _For people unfamiliar with English, we have the saying "to be green with envy." That's what the title refers to, as well as a reference to Freed's green hair._

 _ **Inspiration** : wildrhov tumblr com/post/144401771904/this-is-what-i-want_

* * *

 **Green Envy in Blue Pegasus**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was easier in Fairy Tail. People only approached Laxus to either scold him or fight him. Flirting was rare in the guild, besides Juvia chasing after Gray. Certainly, no one flirted with Laxus Dreyar. When a newcomer _did_ flirt, his cold demeanor usually convinced them to give up. Once when a girl became persistent, he simply gathered up the Raijinshuu and left on a mission for two months. By the time he returned, the girl had given up and had a boyfriend.

It was easier to hide the fact that he was gay.

It was not that he felt he _needed_ to hide it, certainly not out of shame. Still, his grandfather expected great-grandchildren, and Laxus sometimes felt bad hearing him talk about it. He was not about to sleep with a girl just to perpetuate the Dreyar family line. It would end with him, he was fine with that—the family seemed to curse any women who married into it, anyway—but he felt bad for Makarov. It was probably better to let the old geezer die still hopeful and come out afterward, rather than have him die disappointed. The one thing Laxus always wanted was his family's approval.

So he hid that men attracted him, he teased about the idea of taking women—he had even once promised to help Fairy Tail with Phantom Lord if Lucy would be his woman, knowing full well that was something that would piss off Mira; two birds with one stone—and he focused on training, getting stronger, rather than being distracted with love.

Or so he told himself.

What he really wanted was to train with Freed.

Shit, Freed! The day that boy walked into the guild, Laxus lost his heart. He had already decided by that age that he should not let Makarov know about his lack of interest in women, so he played it cool. He watched from afar, staring at the gleam of his green hair, the shyness, how awkward he was around women…

He began to hope that maybe Freed was the same as him.

He tried to talk to Freed. He supposed that rare bit of interest was noticeable, and that was why Makarov asked Freed to watch over Laxus. He was soon joined by some old friends, Evergreen and Bickslow. Laxus was amiable around all of them, but _Freed_ was his biggest interest.

Damn, he was perfection! The way he moved, the way he fought, his clothes, his hair, even the way he cooked and how he ate. Freed did not talk about his past much, but Laxus guessed he had to be rich, maybe a minor noble.

Laxus had still been trying to figure out how to approach the subject of sexual orientation when the guild had a visitor from Blue Pegasus named Eve, some sort of exchange program they attempted every few years. The man was young, insanely gorgeous, and he flirted with anyone, regardless of gender. Rumors began to fly in just two days. Gray said the man propositioned him, and Cana admitted she slept with him.

Then Laxus saw the gigolo flirting with Freed. Worse, Freed seemed to be flirting back.

It stung. To see Freed giving _those eyes_ to another man burned at Laxus' heart. He could not fight the exchange student, so he did the next best thing. Same as always, he gathered the Raijinshuu and left on a mission. He yanked Freed away from that man's clutches out of pure jealousy.

Freed noticed that time, too.

"What is it, Laxus?" he asked late at night, two days into their mission, long after Bickslow and Evergreen were asleep and it was just the two of them sipping wine and watching the moon. "You sometimes leave so hurriedly. None of us can figure out why. Was it a fight with Makarov?"

"No," he muttered.

"I figured not, although that was Bickslow's guess. Evergreen says it's usually a girl. I think it's different. Maybe girls are part of the problem, but I think your problem is the _other gender_."

Laxus stiffened, and his eyes raised up sharply. He knew!

Freed had a mild smile. "You're like me, aren't you?"

Laxus had no idea if he should answer or not. His heart was racing faster than it ever had in his life.

"Gender doesn't matter, but sometimes one is a bit more of a preference over the other."

That wasn't quite it, but he supposed with how much he boasted falsely about women, anyone would get that impression.

"So," Laxus said hesitantly. "You … you're bi?"

"I consider myself pansexual, but slightly more homoromantic. Women typically want romance, and I'm not good with that, not around them at least. I've never had a girlfriend."

"Any boyfriends?" Laxus asked gruffly, feeling slight jealousy again.

"A few in the past," Freed admitted with a shrug. "Nothing serious. You?"

Laxus blushed and shook his head. "Never dated."

"At all? Not even girls?"

"I'm not interested in girls."

"You're not?" Freed cried out. "But you often—"

"I lie, okay," he snapped. "I lie so the old geezer doesn't find out his only grandson is gay."

"Rather convincingly," Freed pouted. "I thought I had you figured out. Guess not."

Laxus jolted in a panic. "I … I didn't mean to lie to you guys as well."

"It's not really lying," Freed said with a shrug. "It's a subject that simply never came up. Relationships and sex should never interfere with our team. That's one of the rules."

"Rules?" asked Laxus. He knew Freed was strict about rules.

"We have a few amongst ourselves," Freed explained, sipping his wine. "Don't pry into one another's past without invitation, don't flirt with each other, the team comes before boyfriends and girlfriends…"

"Don't flirt?" Laxus questioned.

Freed had a slight smile. "I guess you didn't realize how much Evergreen was flirting with you in the beginning."

Laxus thought back to when their team first formed. All three of them had been enthusiastic about being on his team, but he did not recall any flirting.

"It was distracting, and she was so obsessed, she ended up not watching an enemy and got injured. We realized that romance amongst the team was disastrous, so we made that a rule. No flirting, and no relationships between team members. That also means you can't flirt with her … although I guess that's not a problem."

"What about with you?"

It blurted out before he could even think, and instantly Laxus regretted it. His fists clenched to hold back screaming that he actually came out and said it.

Freed arched a cautious eyebrow at him. "Obviously, it applies to all members."

"Of course it does!" he said loudly. "Just making sure. So, you and Bickslow can't flirt with me. Good to know that."

"Bickslow's straight, in case you're curious," Freed mumbled, still staring suspiciously. "Laxus … are you—"

Laxus suddenly stood up. "I've drunk a lot of wine. Gotta take a leak." He stomped off, leaving Freed to eye his back.

If these were some of Freed's rules, they were absolute. He knew how strict Freed was about these things. It meant that, so long as the team existed, the two of them could not be together.

That absolute rule made Laxus clench his teeth and want to cry.

 **End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Soon after that, Laxus was excommunicated from Fairy Tail. He thought he had lost Freed and the Raijinshuu for good. He wandered aimlessly around Fiore, got drunk every night, ended up in many pointless fights, not caring about anything anymore. He had truly hit bottom.

Then he sensed something and headed to Tenrou Island out of instinct, only to get caught up with the rest of Fairy Tail in a time bubble that made them lose seven years. Before he could truly reunite with his friends, they woke up and the world had moved on without them.

Things gradually seemed to go back to normal after that. He was allowed back into the guild, and when Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow tackled him with hugs, he knew they were only being friendly. Hearing that Elfman and Evergreen were an item was surprising, but he approved. He knew Freed would make sure their relationship did not interfere with the team, after all.

He really wanted to ask Freed if he was also in a relationship, but there were rules. They could not ask about the past without invitation. So nobody asked Laxus what he did while away, and he did not ask them what they had been up to.

Laxus still caught himself watching Freed, but he knew there was no love in return. It was all one-sided. He told himself he would eventually get over it.

However, now that Freed knew Laxus had no interest in women, he became stubbornly persistent about chasing away girls who tried to fawn over him. He chased away so many female admirers, soon rumors spread that Freed did it out of love.

Laxus knew better. While visiting Freed's apartment, he saw that controversial Sorcerer Magazine still opened to the page showing the Trimens of Blue Pegasus. It was pretty obvious that Freed had a sensual admiration of them, especially the flirty exchange student from that one time, Eve. Laxus suspected the two dated at some point, but Freed was strict that relationships did not have room within their team. They did not tease Evergreen about Elfman, and Laxus did not ask Freed about Eve.

Was Eve his type? Small, petite, romantic, eager to adore … everything Laxus was not.

No wonder Freed had no interest in him.

* * *

Fate could play cruel tricks. Although fate was kind enough to call Laxus to Tenrou Island so he and Freed were not separated for seven years, it also caused Fairy Tail to fall apart just as it seemed like they were really coming back together as a guild. Makarov disbanded them, and the Raijinshuu faced a financial crisis.

They needed work.

To get work as mages, they needed a guild.

Freed recommended Blue Pegasus.

… Fuck …

Evergreen liked their outfits and said a beautiful woman like her should fit in well. Bickslow had no better suggestions and always followed Freed's lead anyway. Laxus had no good reason _not_ to go along with them.

So they arrived at the doors of the other guild and were easily accepted. Laxus had almost hoped his brusque attitude would get them turned away, but Ichiya was a big-hearted man.

Sure enough, Evergreen was good at waiting on men and flirting. Bickslow made a good bartender, knowing drinks from all the times the Raijinshuu hit up pubs, and able to see people's souls made talking to them easier. Laxus just sat on a couch, women surrounding him, the one thing he hated more than anything else. Even though Freed still acted like a bodyguard and made sure the women did not touch him too intimately, he was not always around.

Freed spoke a lot with the Trimens. He looked so _comfortable_ around them, wearing his dress shirt and tie, smiling so easily, and more than once Laxus saw Freed eying Eve. Hibiki and Ren at least were off-limits, one in a relationship with Jenny Realight, and the other engaged to Sherry Blendy. Eve was free, and he had hardly aged over those seven years. He looked so happy to see Freed again and exclaimed more than once how amazing it was that Freed looked exactly like he did _back then_.

Dammit! Didn't these Blue Pegasus guys age? Couldn't they get married, have kids, settle down, and be _totally unavailable_?

Then Laxus saw a sensual woman in red approach Freed. Although he once admitted to Laxus that he was bad at being romantic around women, it was obvious that _flirting_ was not the reason she came here. She was after something far more boldly intimate, and her eyes captured Freed.

Laxus bolted. Literally. His magic burst out of control, and he was instantly out the door. He could not watch, and he could not put up with those women any longer. If this was Blue Pegasus, then it was not for him. He could leave again. It was not like they cared. Freed had Eve again. Evergreen had the attention she always wanted. Bickslow was happy.

They were all so _fucking happy_.

He heard Freed shouting after him. If he really wanted Laxus, he could chase after him for once. The Dragon Slayer had been staring at Freed out of the corner of his eye for too damn long.

It was easier in Fairy Tail.

He did not have to watch people _flirting_ in Fairy Tail.

No one assumed his sexuality one way or another in Fairy Tail.

Shoving women away _worked_ in Fairy Tail.

And no one flirted with Freed. No one _ever_ flirted with Freed!

Why the hell was it so different here? A guild was a guild, but these people … a fucking host club … women all over him … and Freed flirting with others…

"Laxus!"

He stopped at Freed's shout. Had he really come after him? He looked back around and was surprised to see all three of the Raijinshuu on his heels.

"What happened back there?" asked Bickslow.

Laxus hesitated. How could he admit it? If it was just him and Freed, _maybe_ he could come out and say it, admit that he was envious and wanted Freed all to himself. No … he doubted he could outright say it anyway.

"I just thought that … you guys are amazing."

He bullshitted his way through an explanation, something about Fairy Tail. He really missed his home now. Unlike the others, Fairy Tail was all Laxus had ever known. He had been born there, grew up there, and had hopes of inheriting it some day. Everything in his life had been destroyed. He felt so weak, unable to protect his _family_.

At the very least, he wanted to get stronger, strong enough to protect _these three_. If no one else in this world, at least them!

He wanted to be a man _worthy_ of Freed. Then maybe he would loosen up his damn rules. If Laxus could just _prove_ himself!

Sitting around being a statue for women to fawn over _was not_ a way to gain strength.

Freed looked like he saw beyond what Laxus was actually saying.

"Laxus … could it be…"

He glanced over. Did he finally understand? Did he get just how much he wanted to be strong enough to be worthy?

"… you don't know how to get along with the people here?"

 _Dammit! No!_

How could Freed misunderstand it so much?

Of course, he was not _wrong_. That was just as much of an issue. So Laxus went with it. And they laughed at him. Of course they would find it hilarious. He was awkward around people, he knew that already.

"Don't laugh! To begin with, why is a magic guild also a host club? Unbelievable!"

Not _to begin with_. That was his biggest complaint. Out of all the strong guilds, why this one? They had briefly debated others. Lamia Scale was second on their list, only because it was farther away and no one in the team actually knew the guild master. Laxus had wanted to join Sabertooth, mainly to fight Orga, but Evergreen said they should aim for a guild without other Dragon Slayers—something about male egos and their need to prove themselves all the time. Quatro Cerberus had been discussed since it was nearby and their guild master was also a former member of Fairy Tail so he might take them in; however, Laxus was not all that impressed with them during the Grand Magic Games. If their ace Bacchus was taken out by a runt like Sting, and even Natsu could beat Sting, then Laxus was not interested in fighting such a man.

Laxus had not even considered Blue Pegasus at first, despite their close relationship with Fairy Tail. Now that he had spent time here, he was more convinced, and he listed off his complaints. Ichiya was a disgusting little creep, and he had no clue why Erza said he was strong. Master Bob … fuck, he couldn't tell if the man was male or female and it freaked him out every time the bald geezer tried to flirt with him.

The worst, and the one thing he could not say, was seeing Freed so comfortable here, like he knew the place, like he belonged here more than he belonged in Fairy Tail. Back home, Freed had always been a bit standoffish, but here he socialized so easily.

Laxus worried that if Fairy Tail ever regrouped, Freed might want to stay.

No … he feared Eve might win him over.

He was scared Freed might fall in love. Maybe he had always been in love. Maybe he and Eve really had been dating, even up until Tenrou Island. Had the island ripped them apart for seven years? Was Freed eager to get back together? Had he insisted on coming here mainly for that purpose?

Before he could explain anything, the Trimens came. An emergency. They were whisked off, and with the adventure that followed, Laxus almost managed to put the issue out of his mind.

They were here. They might as well make the best of it, and if Freed wanted a relationship with Eve, then…

Nope.

Laxus refused to accept that. Maybe it was stubborn, even cruel, but he felt a deep possessiveness over Freed. Nobody could have him! Or at least, he knew he would be unable to sit around and watch Freed slip away.

He hated that tears came to his eyes late at night whenever he thought about Freed with someone else.

He missed Fairy Tail, where no one flirted and he could pretend Freed was a perfect idol to be admired from a distance, untouchable and unblemished.

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 _A/N: The part based in Blue Pegasus is straight out of the gaiden, "A Great Flash of Lightning."  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few months passed, and the Raijinshuu were making the best of things in Blue Pegasus. Both Laxus and Freed worked in the host club with the other Blue Pegasus men. Whereas Laxus could slouch, sip booze, ignore the girls, and somehow kept them thrilled by his surly behavior, Freed took his duties seriously. On that particular day, he was busy attending four girls at once, keeping a lively conversation going while they fawned over him.

They played with his hair. Laxus knew Freed hated to have anyone touch his hair. They kept trying to rub his arms or legs, even when Freed reminded them over and over, touching was not allowed. Laxus growled too softly for others to hear. Those bitches! Freed should not _need_ to remind them more than once. They kept asking him to pour drinks, ogling him as he did so with the refinement of a noble. Their eyes trailed up and down his lithe body, they bit their lips, and their cheeks flushed when Freed handed the wineglasses back to the ladies.

Laxus accidentally crushed the mug of beer he was holding. He couldn't handle this anymore!

One woman placed her fingers on Freed's sleeve, despite having been told five times not to touch. "Freed sweetie, you're just like a true prince. You're so elegant, such a gentleman all the time. Sitting with you really is like being amongst royalty."

"You flatter me," he laughed awkwardly.

"Did you know the girls call you the second prince of Blue Pegasus, just after Hibiki?"

"Oh, I could never be compared to him," Freed dismissed.

The woman caressed his cheek. "True. You're far more handsome, my prince."

Laxus suddenly swooped in and yanked Freed up into his arms, much to the green-haired man's shock. He glowered down at the ladies, and sparks of furious electricity crackled the air.

"He's _my_ prince!"

With that bold declaration, Laxus stomped off, leaving the women in confusion. He fled to the dressing rooms where Blue Pegasus mages prepared for their work at the host club. Laxus had his own room, and he marched into there, still holding Freed princess-style. He kicked the door shut behind him and finally let Freed down.

"What the hell was that?" Freed shouted as he flipped his hair back into order.

"You looked uncomfortable," Laxus said in excuse.

"I was handling them."

"They were breaking the rules. I thought you were really strict about rules."

Freed jolted, completely caught off guard. "That's … normally true…"

"It _should_ be," shouted Laxus, "especially in this case. If I have to follow the rules about you, you have to follow the rules about them."

"Wait, what rules about me?"

Laxus froze, and his eyes widened. _Shit! Shit, shit, fucking shit!_

Freed stared at him cautiously, and Laxus realized it was the exact same look he gave before when he had asked if flirting was against the rules.

"Laxus … are … are you…"

Laxus turned as if to leave.

"Wait!" Freed shouted, and he grabbed Laxus' shoulder.

The Lightning Dragon Slayer knew he could have pulled away, could have zapped his way out of the entire guild if he wanted it, but he felt trapped. He stood there, waiting, fuming that he let it slip out after all these years hiding it.

"Are you _in love_ with me?"

Laxus felt his face getting hot. He wanted to run, go on a long mission, escape like he always did, only here the missions were not like in Fairy Tail. They were not fighting monsters and defeating gangs. It was flirting! He couldn't go out there into the host club, not like this, and not after the scene he made.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Doesn't matter," he grumbled. "You're in love with someone else."

"Who says that?"

Laxus glanced around with a surly expression. "You're interested in Eve, right?"

Freed look stunned. "Huh? Eve Tearm? I hardly know him. I'm certainly not in love!"

"Aren't you dating one of those Trimens?" Laxus pressed.

Freed frowned and looked away. "I'm not. I … I'm not … _good_ around people."

"You're incredible around the clients," Laxus insisted. "You're one of the best hosts in the whole guild. The women adore you. You got more ladies asking for you than Hibiki last month."

"It's an act. It's all part of the mission, the rules, and … and I want this to work. It was my idea to come here. I know you hate it, but—"

"I don't _hate_ it," he said.

"You miss Fairy Tail."

Laxus shut his mouth. That much was probably obvious.

"We haven't switched our guild marks. None of us. We keep hoping that maybe, just _maybe_ … but there's nothing to do. Everyone scattered. We don't even know where Makarov is anymore. We have to make the best of it, and … and I'm trying! I'm no good with flirting or joking. I'm the _stoic prince_ ; I've heard that many times. So I act the part. I can be serious and mildly appreciative, and for whatever reason, the girls like it."

"And do you?" asked Laxus.

Freed shrugged. "I like being appreciated for a change."

"The hell you talkin' about! I have always appreciated you."

"Yeah, but … but we're…"

"Team mates?"

"Both guys," Freed said, cringing away. "You told me once, you didn't want anyone to know you were gay. I've guarded that secret, even from Evergreen and Bickslow."

"That was only because of that damn old geezer. Fairy Tail's gone! There's nothing for me or any kid of mine to inherit. The old geezer's gone too, and no one has a clue where he ran off to. We're hardly a _team_ anymore these days. Bickslow's behind the bar, we're working the club, Evergreen isn't even in the same shift as us. Why keep pretending? Why not take this as the perfect opportunity?"

"To … to _come out_?" Freed exclaimed.

Laxus shrugged as if it was obvious. "Yeah. I'm sick of hiding."

"But Laxus—"

"I like you, Freed," he blurted out. "I have for years, since the first day you walked through the doors of Fairy Tail. I'm sorry I haven't told you until now, but if you think you're _not good_ around people, I'm a hell of a lot worse."

Freed chuckled softly. "You are a bit socially awkward."

Laxus scoffed wryly and rolled his eyes. "That's putting it mildly. I don't get people at all. Sure as hell can't confess properly," he grumbled, knowing he utterly ruined confessing to Freed in a romantic style more suited to a refined man. "Still, I've had enough. I can't stand seeing you prostituted out to women."

"It's not prostitution; it's a host club."

"I don't fucking like it!" barked Laxus. "I don't like seeing _anyone_ touch you."

Freed took back a step, still eying him with caution.

"I don't mean to sound creepy," Laxus apologized, trying to calm himself. "That's just the way I am. I keep getting jealous, afraid I'll lose you to someone. When I see those girls with their hands all over you, I'm furious and … and so _envious_ … because that's how _I_ want to touch you. Yet I can't. I can't because you have rules, and I've been respecting those damn rules up until now. However, if I have to watch you get taken from me … if I have to watch you be touched and seduced _right in front of me_ … I can't do that. I'm tellin' ya right now, I can't! I'll leave. I'll go to another guild. I just can't keep watching you like that." He turned aside gritting his teeth. "It's driving me fuckin' insane!"

He dropped his head. Laxus felt weak for admitting this, and he felt like he was betraying Freed's trust. Freed had set up rules, and Laxus knew how strict he was about these things. Following rules meant everything to him.

"I guess," Freed said slowly, "although we're comrades—we always will be that—but … but we're not really a _team_ anymore. We don't do missions as a team. That … that was the reason for the rules. The missions took precedence, since to complete a mission without fail is to bring honor to Fairy Tail itself. Without Fairy Tail, without team missions … there is no need for the Raijinshuu to exist, not in its original form, anyway."

Laxus hesitantly looked back around. Was Freed actually saying what he hoped he was saying?

"We could still be a team, but different parameters and duties call for different rules." He clenched his jaw to hold back uncertainty and glanced up warily to Laxus. In a voice faint with timidity, he asked, "Is that acceptable?"

Laxus turned fully around with a warm smile. "You're the team captain. You make the rules."

Freed looked aside, but his cheeks warmed to hear Laxus leaving this as his decision. "The three of us … we knew we were just support for you. We're fine with that. We admire you and, in our own ways, we adore you. We aim to rise to your level. At the same time, our goal was to elevate you to higher plateaus, to make it clear to all members of Fairy Tail that you were without a doubt the greatest and most powerful mage in the guild, greater than Erza or Mystogan, or even Gildarts. That was why the Raijinshuu existed: for you! But now … Mystogan is no more, Erza left with the others, and no one has heard a thing from Gildarts. I don't think you really care about rising to the top in this guild. No, I think if pitted against them, you would stand on top, without a doubt. Maybe even against Master Bob. You _are_ the strongest here. So the rest of us … you don't need us."

"Yes I do!" he protested.

"Not _that_ way. Not as supports or as bodyguards. The rules were meant to protect _you_ , specifically. You don't need that sort of protection now. You don't need to _prove_ yourself. I think you probably don't care all that much about bringing honor to Blue Pegasus anyway, so long as your own reputation is not tarnished. So the reason for those rules no longer exists. If the rules meant to protect you are instead _hurting_ you, the rules need to change, because the prime reason for the Raijinshuu to exist is to guard you. In making the rule against in-team relationships, I failed to protect you. I hurt you. For that, I am deeply sorry." His head hung low and contrite.

"Freed," he whispered, tipping up his chin and trying to look into those downcast eyes. "Hey, you didn't know. You made that rule to stop Evergreen, right?" Something suddenly did not make sense. "Why would you even bother to stop her?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Freed muttered, trying to to keep his eyes averted. "She was slacking off."

"That's no reason to make a rule."

"She was annoying you."

"I made no complaints. Hell, I didn't even realize she was flirting. She was annoying _you_ , wasn't she?" he deducted.

Freed bristled and looked away further, wishing he could hide from Laxus' keen probing.

"I know you and your rules, Freed Justine. You make them for tactical reasons. Slacking off and being annoying aren't good enough reasons to forbid something, otherwise we would have forbidden alcohol from Bickslow years ago to stop him from singing."

Freed yanked his head back, but Laxus grabbed his shoulder instead, leaning in closer.

"There's another reason you made that rule, isn't there?" he pressed without letup.

Freed's face began to turn red.

"You didn't think I was gay back then. You probably figured you had no chance. You made that rule because … you couldn't stand to see her flirt with me. You probably figured she had a chance, and you didn't. Seeing her flirt was painful. Some random person, you don't care if you get jealous, but Ever is a friend. You honor your friendships deeply. There was no way you could continue feeling jealous at her and still keep your friendship strong. So you made a rule that would stop her. You didn't do it to protect me; you did it to protect yourself … from your own jealousy."

"You're wrong! You're not the detective sort," he argued.

"I'm rarely wrong about _you_ , Freed. I've known you too long, too well. I've watched you for years, but sometimes I'm slow on the uptake. I didn't notice at all."

He touched Freed's cheek, but the green-haired man stiffened at the massive hand's surprisingly gentle touch.

"You at least had a crush on me back then, right?" he guessed. "Maybe not now, but back then you did. That's why you made the rule. You liked me. Damn, and I couldn't figure it out."

Reluctantly, Freed muttered, "You're rather clumsy with things like that."

"I won't deny it," he chuckled. "So … how about now? Any way I can get you interested in me again?"

Freed pulled completely away, but Laxus saw in his eyes, he was calculating something. Freed had always been the strategist on the team, which was what made him such a good leader. Laxus waited for his decision.

"People will know … about you," he warned, unable to look at Laxus. "They won't care about me. Everyone thinks I'm gay anyway," he grumbled, "but you—"

"I don't care," Laxus butted in. "I don't fucking care anymore. Fairy Tail is _gone_. All I have left is you," he said softly, reaching out to Freed but respectfully not touching him, just reaching out, hoping he really did still have Freed. "I need you, now more than ever. You wanna be my bodyguard? What's most vulnerable right now is my heart. Saying shitty romantic crap like this isn't helping. So please, before I really make an ass out of myself, at least say you'll consider it so I can shut up."

Freed still looked torn. On one hand, his eyes said he wanted Laxus, very much. However, when he looked away, the tenseness in his jaw and the way his body bristled showed that he did not want to give in so easily and risk destroying their friendship. Laxus knew Freed well. He was not the sort to make a lot of friends. He grabbed on to the few he had with desperation, dedicating himself to strengthening those ties. Laxus was asking him to abandon the ties of friendship for something stronger, and yet more easy to break.

"Can I think about it?" he finally asked, looking overwhelmed.

"Yeah, 'course you can," Laxus said, unsure how to take the delay, but he figured if Freed had to think this long about it, the issue was more serious to him than even a great battle against enemies.

Freed turned and began to head out. "You should think about it as well. Promise me that. People will _know_ about you. Think good and hard: are you willing to come out to everyone? Believe me, it's not an easy decision."

"No, but it has to happen one day," Laxus reasoned.

"Still … think about what you're asking. If you don't change your mind, ask me again in a week."

"Sure," Laxus muttered, but as he watched Freed leave the room, he already knew the truth.

He did not need a week to think about the repercussions of coming out as gay, because he had been thinking about it every night for years.

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A week passed. Freed avoided Laxus, and although the Blue Pegasus members did not seem to notice, Evergreen and Bickslow definitely did. They approached Laxus, asking about it, but he said it was fine.

He hoped it was fine.

As the seventh day arrived, he showed up at the guild's host club dressed in a dapper suit and even wearing a tie. He actually paid attention to the women this time. He poured them drinks and smiled as they chatted about silly things, prattling on and on.

"Is that so?" he said, smiling at times.

He knew Freed was watching. He picked this particular couch because he discovered that there was a mirror hung on another wall that perfectly reflected the spot where Freed always sat. He could pretend to watch the ladies, but his eyes drifted to the mirror. In its reflection, he saw Freed looking distracted, turning away from the customers to watch Laxus so often, the ladies had to drag him back into the conversation.

Laxus had already made his decision long ago. Now he needed to know if it was something Freed truly wanted.

He knew he could be an asshole at times. This was no different, trying to rile Freed up. He needed a reaction. He needed to know he was not forcing his feelings onto Freed. The man adored Laxus so much, he might have agreed to date him just to be kind.

Laxus did not want sympathy from Freed.

He wanted to be loved equally.

He went to the bar to get more wine for the women, and Freed suddenly excused himself as well. Evergreen was having lunch on a barstool, Bickslow stood by the wine rack pretending to be busy picking the right bottles, and both watched from the side as Freed stomped up to Laxus.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly.

Laxus glanced down at the fuming glare. "Getting wine. Three of the ladies are out."

"Because you're pouring too much," he snapped.

Laxus shrugged brusquely. "Just givin' 'em what they want. That's our job, right? You're sure good at it."

Freed stiffened, stunned into silence. He looked like he wanted to refute this, but his mind would not come up with a valid argument. Just then, Bickslow handed over the three bottles of wine, and Laxus returned to the couch.

He really hoped this worked.

One of the girls was an obvious lightweight in drinking, and a second bottle of wine was a terrible idea. Laxus had stopped pouring when he realized she passed her limit, but she was getting slowly worse as the minutes passed.

"Laxus-kuuuuun," she purred leaning in way too close. "I've seen pictures of your tattoo, but only pictures. Can we see it for real?"

He took a quick glance into the mirror. Freed had turned around sharply at the loud question. Laxus stood up, slowly loosened his tie while smirking provocatively.

"Hell, why not? A special show for you lovely ladies." Then he yanked off his shirt. More than just the four female customers gasped and looked over and he stood there, muscles bulging, glowing like a god.

"So handsome," the drunk girl moaned, reaching forward to touch his chest.

Suddenly, her hand was repelled by a purple magic barrier. Laxus recognized those runes from anywhere.

 _'About damn time, Freed!'_

"Touching … is not … allowed!" The green-haired mage stood snarling, barely keeping his emotions in check. If he had been armed, he would have drawn out his sword. Laxus even saw his fingers twitching, wanting to fight them off.

Laxus looked around at Freed. "A cage? That's a bit excessive. I'll put my shirt back on, so how about you let me out of this thing?"

"Are you going to follow the rules?" he shouted in anger.

Laxus folded his arms. "Depends. What are the rules?"

Freed began to open his mouth, ready to list the host club's rules, which most definitely forbade stripping off clothing. However, he stopped, and Laxus saw the realization dawning on his face.

He did not mean host club rules. He meant theirs. What were the rules now?

"It's … not allowed," he muttered.

"Is that your rule?" asked Laxus.

"We're in public," he protested.

"I don't care. It's what I want."

Freed gasped, lost his concentration, and the runes cage vanished. Laxus stepped forward, and the whole room fell silent as he walked up to Freed, towering over him.

"If it's still a rule, I'll back off. Otherwise…"

He grabbed Freed's chin, lifted his face, and kissed him as the whole of Blue Pegasus watched in astonishment. At the bar, Evergreen's mouth fell open, and Bickslow dropped a glass he had been drying. Slowly, Laxus pulled back and saw the shock on Freed's face.

"It's public now. No more hiding," he whispered to just him. "This is _my_ decision. The rest is up to you."

Freed trembled under that blue gaze. "I … I don't want to bring you down."

"Then be my wings and lift me up," Laxus whispered sensually.

He leaned over again and gave Freed a longer kiss. Slowly, he felt the fear melting away and those lips becoming more accepting, kissing him back, savoring the firmness of those masculine lips. When he leaned back again, Laxus saw happiness gleaming in Freed's eyes. He cupped the flushed cheeks with adoration and finally said the words he had wanted to ask for a long time.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

Freed blinked, stunned for a moment, but then smiled. He laughed and leaned his face into the warm hand. "Yes," he whispered, blushing brightly.

There was a shout as Bickslow stood on the bar counter and clapped loudly. Evergreen chuckled and lifted her wineglass to the two, muttering "About time" to herself. Master Bob wiped tears from his eyes and he cried about the beauty of boys love. The Trimens all applauded, and women around the host club began to squeal.

"Laxus-kun, that was so romantic!"

"Can you kiss him again, but longer?"

"May I take a picture of you two kissing each other?"

Laxus blushed and looked away. "You're all so noisy and annoying! Shit, it's like ya ain't ever seen a gay guy ask someone out before."

"We haven't!" the women squealed.

"Gay?" other people gasped.

Laxus glared out at them. "Ya bastards gotta problem with that?"

A few of the women teared up. "Does this mean we can't call on you anymore?"

"Oh no! Please don't leave us, Laxus-kun."

"Che! I don't care. Do what ya want, but I'm sitting with Freed from now on, and if anyone touches him," he warned, yanking Freed in against his hip, "I'll zap your ass."

A few girls sighed dreamily. "He's even more handsome when he's over-protective of his boyfriend."

"I'm so envious of Freed."

"Freed, can you kiss him back for us?"

"Oh yes! Please?"

"Please!"

Freed stared around at the ogling girls, mouth opened in shock as they all began to make requests for them to kiss, to hug, to gaze into each other's eyes, to say they loved one another. Suddenly, he turned and fled with his green hair fluttering behind him.

"Awww, he ran away."

"Were we too much? They just started dating, after all."

"Oh no! We're so sorry."

"Go after him, Laxus-kun! You better be back here tomorrow with Freed-kun so we can all sit with you two and watch you feed each other."

"Oh yes! We need to figure out what they should feed each other."

"Chocolate strawberries, of course."

"Maybe they could play the Pocky Game for us."

"Kyaaaa! No way, no way, I'll faint in happiness."

Laxus snorted at their babbling and trotted off after Freed. Idiot women! But hey, if they demanded that he should pamper Freed as part of his _mission_ , he might actually work hard for once.

He heard noises in Freed's dressing room and rapped on the door. When no one said anything, he slowly entered, finding the door unlocked. Freed sat on a chair in front of a lighted mirror, one hand covering his lips as he gazed at his reflection.

"The girls apologize for getting too pushy," Laxus said, easing his way inside. He pouted as Freed continued to look in the mirror. "Y'kay?"

He took an unsteady breath. "I … don't like … stuff in public," he said faintly.

"Then I won't kiss you publicly again. Sorry about that."

"They'll want it," he stated, sitting up stiffer. "There are … _those sorts_ of girls, too. Hibiki told me about it, said it happens from time to time, and that if I'm not careful, the girls might figure out about me and … _request_ things … things to do with other men."

"Only with me," Laxus growled, feeling possessive again.

Freed's face turned red again. "That's no good! I can do things around the girls because I'm not romantically attracted to women, but around guys…"

Laxus smirked with a bit of haughtiness. "Are ya sayin' you're romantically attracted to me?"

Freed hid his face in his hands, groaning with embarrassment, and Laxus chuckled at catching him so easily. He walked over to the mirror and massaged Freed's shoulders to calm him down.

"Is there anything you're okay doing in public with me?"

"I don't know," he whispered. "I've never … that is … I don't usually…" His words broke off, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Then we'll see what's okay and only do that. We don't have to obey their demands, you know. How about we play it this way? You wait on me hand and foot, pretend like you're adoring me in all ways. You're sort of like that naturally anyway. I'll pretend I'm grumpy having to share you and jealous if you're away from my side for even a minute."

Freed finally peeked out from his hands with a reluctant smile. "Only _pretend_?"

"Sure," he chuckled, "because I know you. You'd rather run off and take down twenty dark mages on your own so I can take credit for defeating the guild master. You've done it plenty of times before, and I'm used to it now. I'm still protective over you and the others, but I know you can handle yourself."

"Still, it … it might be nice if it _wasn't_ pretending."

"I gotta pretend anyway." Laxus smiled at the petulant frown and wrapped an arm around Freed. "I have to pretend I don't actually want to kiss you in public, that way no one thinks you're the one who actually doesn't want it. That attitude fits my role more, anyway. Besides, I'm not _grumpy_ when you're not by my side." He brushed back a strand of green hair. "I'm lonely. There ain't no way I'm admitting I'm lonely without you near me, so I'll pretend I'm only grumpy."

That finally brought a full smile to Freed's face. He leaned into Laxus' embrace. Laxus played with his hair the way he had always wanted to, but held back out of respect for Freed's private space. To his joy, Freed hummed in happiness at having his head stroked.

"Is it okay to kiss you if it's in private?" asked Laxus.

Freed looked up to him and lightly touched the chiseled jaw. "Like this, it's okay."

They leaned in, a little timid at first. They were still new to kissing each other, bumped noses, missed the mouth, and pulled back with awkward laughs. Finally, Laxus grabbed Freed's chin to hold him still, tilted his own head to the right, and leaned in slowly. Their lips pressed together, and it was like they were made for each other. Laxus ran his fingers up Freed's cheek, into his hair, and yanked him in tighter. He growled deep in his throat to finally— _finally—_ be kissing Freed.

He knew there was no reason to feel envious anymore.

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next day, there were twice as many women surrounding Laxus than usual. He sat on a couch amidst them, arms folded, looking as surly as ever.

"Annoying," he grumbled at all the high-pitch chatter around him.

Then suddenly there was a whoosh of green, and Freed arrived presenting a bottle. "I got the wine you wanted, Laxus."

"Freed!" the women squealed. "Come sit by him. Sit, sit! You two have hardly sat together all day."

Freed took a seat, sidling up close to Laxus and bashfully gazing up at him. Laxus looked away, trying to act tough. All the ladies noticed, too.

"He's so cold."

"But it's so cute!"

"Pour my drink," Laxus ordered loudly.

With genteel grace, Freed filled a wine goblet and handed it over to Laxus.

"Oh! Taste it, Freed-kun," the women insisted. "You're his bodyguard, so you have to taste it first."

"Yes, taste it for him."

Freed took a sip of the wine, then handed the cup back to Laxus. He took it and gulped without refinement.

"Indirect kiss!" the ladies squealed in excitement.

"You two should kiss for real again."

"Yes, it was so sweet. Will you kiss?"

Freed choked up, and Laxus could feel his body going rigid.

"You're all too noisy!" he bellowed. He immediately stood and stormed off.

"Aww, Laxus-kun is so bashful now about doing things in public."

"But that fits his image, right?"

"He just wants Freed to himself."

"Freed-kun, you're so lucky to have him."

"Y-yeah, I am," he stuttered.

Laxus stood to the side, but he smiled to hear Freed say that. He could pretend to be the bashful and awkward one to save Freed from embarrassment. After all, he promised to get stronger to protect the ones he loved.

At Blue Pegasus, missions required a different sort of strength.

Laxus was glad they came here, now. It was the perfect place for him to work on something other than physical power.

Here in Blue Pegasus, he could work on social skills, interaction … and how to be the perfect boyfriend to Freed.

 **The End**


End file.
